Emelia Vinci
In-depth Information Character owner: ''����������������#6129 '''Overview' Emelia is a very adventurous and compassionate girl. Always thinking about others. If someone would have to describe her it would be that she is very generous, and also a daydreamer. Always seen in with an absent-minded expression on her face. Emelia is one of the most reliable person that anyone has ever met. She can be very quiet sometimes and also sympathetic. And always tends to keep an open mind, and since she has joined camp she has slowly found her voice. Strong moral values, standing up for what she thinks is right/believes in. Biographical Information ''' Emelia was born in Rimini, Italy on March 20th, 2001. Living there with her father Lorenzo Vinci, and half-sister Katherine Vinci. The two grew up working in their aunts flower shop. Of course, Emelia loved her sister but she had always felt like she was in her sisters shadow. Since when the two were younger. For most of her life, Emelia suffered with severe anxiety. When going to school, that anxiety soon started to form into a depression that took control of the girls life. It stayed with her most of her High School life. Until she was finally able overcome about a year ago. '''Physical Information Emelia is 5'6, 120 pound girl with honey blonde hair that is just above her shoulders, getting it cut recently. Her hair is normally seen straight, however there are some instances where it is wavy. She's quite thin, having a very fast metabolism and on top of working out having an hourglass shaped figure. With some muscle from training over the years. Her eyes are a nice shade of dark brown, it's shape being almond but somewhat upturned. Her skin is naturally tanned a trait that was passed down from her Italian father, along with freckles along her face. As of right now she does not have an tattoos, but now she is of age she is interested in getting some. Powers and Magical Items Natural Cooks: Demigods of Demeter are naturally good cooks, knowing what veggies or spices go with what meat and whatnot. Swordsmanship: Demeter kids have a natural proficiency with swords. They know how to use them as soon as they pick them up, and are generally able to do cool tricks with ease! Hardening: The ability to harden any vegetation or wood enough to fight against celestial bronze and the like.(Two emotes to harden it, can only harden four things until exhaustion issues arise). Chlorokinesis: Without vegetation, it takes four emotes to form a decent sized vine (About six feet long) strong enough to hold a demigod, and of any vine-grown foods. With vegetation or trees/plants, it only takes three. Further focus allows it to grow and more food to appear. After ten focus emotes, you feel exhausted. It takes 2 emotes to summon a small flower without vegetation, and 1 emote with vegetation. Life Before Camp It all started with how Emelia was born. Her father, Lorenzo Vinci met her mother the Goddess Demeter at the flower beds in a nearby park in Rimini. They had spent some time together and eventually, Lorenzo fell in love with the Goddess. 9 months later, out popped Emelia and his love disappeared from them forever. Her older half-sister Katherine had always been there for her. She accepted Emelia with open arms, however; Emelia always felt like she was just in her shadow. She was nothing like her half-sister when she was younger she was shy, having social anxieties didn’t help her either. Her sister was pretty, bolder, and just better. She felt as if she could never live up to that standard. Sure, she was pretty but next to her sister she was just the rock and Katherine was the diamond. Emelia would work in her aunts flower shops during some days, always feeling that in nature she felt free, and normal. Not in a social gathering like her sister, this cause Emelia to slowly fall into a depression. Because not only was social gatherings difficult for her, the girls meek personality had made her a target for bullying. It wasn’t until the girls got older that Katherine tried to help Emelia overcome her social fears, becoming more confident and social. She still worked in the flower shop part time, taking care of the flowers. Katherine also spent time in the shop - but clearly not for the same reasons as her younger sister, mostly to flirt with the boys who came into the shop. One day, the pair of sisters were approached by a regular patron in Aria’s flower shop. When he introduced himself as a satyr, and explained to the girls their godly heritage. And so the sisters said their goodbyes to their father and their aunt, and they travelled from Italy to America in order to join Camp Half Blood. The reason being was not knowing a lot about their mother the sisters just wanted to be closer with their mothers. Their father had been quite distant while they were growing up due to the fact that he had lost two of his loves. He would be okay with their daughters leaving, he barely took care of them either way. Normally leaving them with Aria. They wanted to discover who they truly were, and they were never going to get that in Italy. So off they went to camp, and they have been there ever since. Life During Camp During her camp life Emilia normally kept to herself, she normally is very talkative when Katherine is around and with her. However, Katherine wasn't with her all the time. The two were both claimed about a couple days after coming to camp, while they were both in the mess-hall. And since the two were both born from different godly mothers. Katherine soon found herself with the Aphrodite kids, while Emelia found herself with the other Demeter kids. Some of the kids at camp were nice, she wished she could say the same for the rest. Her meek personality being a target for most Ares kids insults and badgering. Her Demeter siblings barely even standing up for her. Her depression spiraling out of control, she still kept on a kind front to the others. As she tried to find the good things about being there. Such as the North-forest, where she would spend hours upon hours just laying in the flowerbeds cloud-gazing. Which is how she met her soon to be boyfriend: Jason King. The two met and having a healthy and strong relationship every since. Sooner or later Emelia was voted to become the Demeter Cabin Leader which had surprised her, as she started to come over her fears. Starting to find her voice, and fight for what she had believed in. However, it wasn’t until she began to spiral once more. She started to take medication and see a therapist, but when it had gotten too much for her to handle: Emelia left camp resigning her Cabin Leader position. Present Day After leaving the camp, Emelia traveled back to Europe and packed up her things. Deciding that what she needed was to be on her own for awhile. She left for her first stop: Greece, where she stayed with a lovely older couple who showed her around Naxos. Where she continued to further her knowledge in Greek Mythology and the Greek language itself, also traveling to the Temple of Demeter while she stayed in Naxos. After, she then continued to travel to Paris, France where she met a boy and girl by the name of Lacey Nordin and Blaise Corbin. It is unknown if they were demigods like herself, but she had her suspicions when she had first met the two. The three of them became friends rather quickly, all having in common that they were backpacking across Europe. They all put together their money and stayed in a hotel located a about a couple blocks away from the Eiffel Tower. After staying in France for a couple more weeks, Emelia had grown close with the two. Blaise teaching her French and Lacey teaching her some German, as Switzerland was the next place the two had invited her to come along with them. Which is where Emelia decided to change her look, cutting her waist length hair to a short hairstyle. Which she enjoyed very much, happy with the decision that she made. Just as Emelia was about to travel to their next stop, Sweden she felt a longing feeling for her boyfriend Jason. Deciding that she would instead travel back to the states, since mentally the girl was feeling much better. She felt stronger as well. So she packed up her belongings and traveled back to New York. Which is where Emelia is as of right now. Category:Browse Category:Characters